Together
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Isabelle talks to Kurt about the break-up and convinces him to head to New York and attempt to fix what is almost broken. What he discovers is far from what he expected.


Together

Summary: Isabelle talks to Kurt about the break-up and some secrets are revealed along the way.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go back to work Kurt?" Rachel asked from their kitchen as Kurt was heading for the door.

"Yes, what do you expect me to do Rachel? Stay locked up in this apartment and cry? I need to get out; I need to find a way to move on"

"Move on? You're just going to give up on him? You don't even know the whole story!"

"He _cheated_ Rachel, he broke us! How do you expect me to forgive him for that?"

Rachel sighed and sat down, "I know, but you guys are made for each other, I just thought you would fight harder to make it work and not just give up" Kurt blinked and sighed.

"This isn't my fault Rachel, I wasn't the one who cheated" and with that he walked out of the apartment and headed to work, missing Rachel's last words.

"No but you pushed him away, pushed him into another man's arms"

* * *

Kurt entered the Vogue building and made his way to the eleventh floor. He had been crying all the way to work and he needed to freshen up. He was just about to enter the bathroom when a voice stopped him.

"Kurt?" he turned around to face Isabelle, his boss, who was standing a few metres behind him. "Your back"

"Yeah, I needed to get out of the apartment as soon as possible, I was suffocating" he wiped another tear that escaped and sighed.

"Come on, I think we need to talk" They walked in silence to her office and she locked the door behind them so they wouldn't be interrupted. "Take a seat" Kurt sat down on the sofa by the window and Isabelle joined him, "now tell me what's going on"

"He cheated on me; he came out here, sung me our love song and then told me he hooked up with someone else! I don't understand, I thought I knew him, never in a million year did I think he would sleep with someone else! I mean, he thought me texting someone else was cheating!"

"Did he say he slept with someone else?" she asked and Kurt frowned.

"Not exactly but he said he 'hooked up' with someone, that clearly means sex, or he wouldn't have said it like that"

"Sweetheart, I'm going to tell you a story that I have never told anyone before alright?" Kurt nodded. "When I was your age my best friend was in a very committed relationship with her boyfriend, let's say they had been together for at least 4 years. He was a year older than her and when he graduated he got accepted to UCLA, majoring in world arts and cultures, and he took it. Now we lived in Columbus and as you know, that is quite far from LA. She told him to go, told him to follow his dreams. They stayed together for two more months after that until she got a call through Skype from him." She stopped looking at Kurt who was still upset. "She answered it and it was him and another girl kissing, she hung up before he realised that she saw-"

"Is this a sad or happy story?" Kurt interrupted and Isabelle laughed.

"Just listen, anyway, she called me all upset and I told her to call him, or fly out and demand an explanation, so she did, she flew out and he was confused to why she was so angry and when she told him he was also very upset. They spoke about it and as it turned out, the girl he was caught kissing was the one who called her, intending for her to see their kiss. I still don't know the full extent of the story but the girl was some obsessed stalker and it was a big mix-up." She laughed and grabbed Kurt's hands, "What I'm saying is don't give up until you know _exactly _what happened. You said he thought texting was cheating, maybe he went over to his house and nothing happened, but he thought it was cheated all the same. I'm not making excuses; I'm just saying if you love him, you'll want to know what happened before you break it off completely."

"Did your friend get back together with her boyfriend?"He asked timidly.

"Yes, they are married and have two kids; it just goes to show that your first love can be your last"

Kurt smiled and stood up, "Thanks for your help"

"Here" she handed him an envelope, "It's two plane tickets for you and Rachel to Lima this weekend, go and fix your relationship, I mean if you believe it is worth saving" she winked and stood up, unlocking the door.

"And if it can't be fixed?"

"Well, then you can say 'at least I tried'"

* * *

"Hey dad, how is everything back home?"

"_Hey bud, everything's great here, we all miss you" _Kurt gulped back tears from hearing his dad's voice.

"That's great dad, um I was calling to let you know that Rachel and I are coming home for the weekend, Friday to Monday, and I was hoping you would pick us up at the airport?"

"_Of course! Can't wait to see you both bud. Does Rachel want me to say to Finn?"_

"No, she said she'd deal with it because it's not like they hate each other"

"_Alright then, I'll see you both on Friday, love you bud"_

"Love you too dad"

"So you have decided to talk to him?" he jumped at the sound of Rachel's voice from behind him.

"I guess, Isabelle told me that it might be a misunderstanding, I don't think so but it's worth a shot"

"Did you hear what I said as you left this morning?"

"No? What did you say?"

"I said, that although him cheating isn't your fault, you were ignoring his calls, you pushed him away and straight into another man's arms" Kurt's eyes widened at his best friends statement, "again, I'm not making excuses for him but when you think about it, he probably thought you were moving on without him and just...gave up"

"Rachel your...right, _god_ I've been so stupid!"

"No you haven't, you have just been caught up in the wonders of New York"

"You're coming with me right?"

"I wouldn't miss it"

* * *

As the Glee Club assembled on the Friday afternoon for an extra practise of their songs for Grease they were interrupted by a very excited Brittany. She came bouncing in on her toes and looking like she was about to burst.

"Brit are you alright?" Tina asked carefully, not wanting to kick anything off.

"Yes, i was heading here when i bumped into my favourite dolphin!"

"Brit what-" Tina's eyes widened in realisation and before Brittany could say anymore, Kurt and Rachel walked in.

"Hey guys!" they called and just like that practise was over and all the seniors jumped up to hug their friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"We heard you were doing Grease and just had to come and see it, the performance is tomorrow right?" Rachel asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, opening night is tomorrow, and then we get Sunday off then a performance on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday" Rachel clapped her hands excitedly, Kurt on the other hand was looking around the room for a certain honey eyed boy.

"Where's Blaine?" he blurted out and everyone looked at him. No-one answered and he frowned. "Sam?"

"We don't know, he hasn't been here all week"

"The last time we seen him was last Friday, he was heading to his car. He didn't show up on Monday" Tina added. "I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail, eventually we all gave up"

Kurt blinked. Blaine had vanished?

"I'm guessing your Kurt?" a voice asked and he turned around to see one of the new club members. "I'm Marley Rose" she held out her hand and he shook it politely.

"Yeah, I'm Kurt"

"Blaine is at home, he's not feeling to good but if you want to see him go see him." The rest of the club looked surprised. "We are friends; I didn't know Kurt so I didn't know what was going on or anything"

"You're his friend?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, he's my maths partner, and the only one who didn't make fun of my mom. He's pretty cool. The guy who follows him around these days isn't though, he's kind of scary"

Rachel frowned. "What guy?"

"There is this guy, he is pretty tall, skinny, and he follows him around, like, all of the time. It was Jake that noticed it the first time, and then I started to notice him."

"Yeah, I remember that, it was on the Monday before he headed out to New York, I saw this guy leaning by his car. I pointed it out to Marley and well he looked up and glared at us so we walked off. We seen him every day after that but never saw Blaine interact with him"

"Until the Thursday, he got into the car with Blaine on the Thursday" Marley noted. "I'll call him if you want?" Kurt nodded and she pulled out her phone. She sat it down on the piano on speed dial. It rang a few times then Kurt heard his voice.

"_Hey Marley"_

"Hey Blaine, how are you feeling?"

"_Yeah, a bit better, the cold has gone"_

"Blaine, I have someone here who wants to talk to you is that ok?"

There was a silence and then some shuffling on the other end of the phone.

"_Who is it?"_

"Um..." she looked at us for help so Kurt nodded for her to tell him. "It's Kurt"

"_Ok"_

Marley clicked off speakerphone and handed it over to Kurt. "Hey Blaine"

"_Hey Kurt, why are you calling me? I don't deserve to speak to you"_

"Blaine, I need you to answer one question for me alright, honestly?"

"_Ok"_

"Are you on your own?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"I mean, is there someone listening to our conversation?" Suddenly everything went eerily quiet and Kurt knew something was wrong. "Blaine?" no answer, "Blaine?"

"_Yes"_

"Who is listening?"

"_Well they are asleep right now, but I'm not alone."_

"Where are you?"

"_My house"_

"Can you get out?"

"_Yeah"_

"I'll meet you half way alright?"

"_Ok"_

They hung up and Kurt handed Marley her phone back. "I'll be an hour alright. I'll call you if I need you to call the police alright?" everyone nodded and Kurt was out the door.

* * *

Blaine walked down the side of the road, looking behind him every now and then to see if he was being followed. He looked at the time on his phone, 15:34, Kurt should almost be here. He kept walking until he saw it, Kurt's car in the distance. He began waving his arms in the air and Kurt pulled in. He opened the door and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Blaine are you-"

"I'll tell you once were far enough away, please get me out of here" Kurt nodded and turned around, heading back to Lima. They had been driving for about 15 minutes when Blaine sighed. "Thank you"

"What happened?"

"My dad happened, that's what"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Can you pull over?" Kurt nodded and pulled into a gas station and parked the car. "I didn't have sex with him; I didn't even want to kiss him"

"Then why did you?"

"Because I didn't have a choice!" Blaine took a deep breath. "Eli, that's his name. He is a friend of my brothers and we have known each other for years. He had gotten a job just a few minutes away from the school and his car had broken down so I offered to give him a ride home until it was done. It was fine until the Thursday, he facebook mailed me and asked me if I wanted to come over to his place and I said yes because he was my brother's friend. I pulled into his drive and he practically dragged me into the house and pinned me to the wall, sucking my face while trying to get my shirt off. I was in shock so I had a late reaction but I pushed him off and asked him to get me some water. As soon as he disappeared I bolted out of the door and I went to Marley's. She told me it meant nothing and it would be ok but I felt sick, sick for going over there, sick because I was just kissed by a guy that wasn't you.

"When I came home from New York he was there, with my dad and they were saying these things and my dad said I wasn't allowed to leave the house until I had sex with him. He said 'I your gay then this won't be a problem for you.' I locked myself in my room and didn't come out unless Eli was asleep. Then you called and well here we are"

Kurt was frozen. He didn't know what to say. Blaine had almost been raped! He turned his head towards his broken boyfriend and blinked before lurching forward and attaching their lips together. "I love you so much" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's mouth. "I am so sorry" They pulled away and Blaine shook his head.

"It's not your fault"

"Yes it is. I pushed you away Blaine, but I promise that is never going to happen again, from now on I am going to be there for you and answer every one of your calls because I love you and these few weeks have been hell for me."

"Me too, I've missed you so much Kurt, I'm so sorry, do you forgive me"

"It's alright, there is nothing to forgive baby. We're going to be alright. We'll fight this together."

"Together?"

"Together"

* * *

**It wasnt supposed to be as long as it turned out to be but I just kept writing and this is what happened. This is what sitting in college for four hours doing nothing does to a person. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks :)**


End file.
